Roles Reversed
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Sequel to 'Spicing things up'. Crys and Tracy decide to dominate Michael and Sam.


Crys invited Sam and Tracy over for dinner at her and Michael's place. What the boys didn't know was that Crys and Tracy planned on getting even with them for dominating them. They were half way through dinner when both Michael and Sam went unconscious.

"Did you drug them?!" Tracy exclaimed checking Sam over.

"Did you expect them to allow us to tie them up?" Crys countered dragging Michael into the room where the girls got tied up. She came back out and dragged Sam into the room by the scruff of his jacket. They attached them to the chains and sat them down on the floor while laying out various toys. An hour later Michael and Sam woke up and tried to get free of the chains.

"I would do that boys" Crys said hopping down off the table and walking over to them.

"Release me now" Michael growled at his mate.

"Nope you had your fun now we are going to have ours" Tracy added stepping into view.

"You bitch you drugged us!" Sam exclaimed at Crys.

"Don't call my mate a bitch!" Michael growled at Sam.

"What else was I going to do hit you over the head with a frying pan?" She joked.

"The same rules apply for both of you. You do nothing until you're told otherwise or you will be punished, you do not talk unless spoken too and you will not resist us" Crys explained. Michael sighed and nodded followed by Sam.

"Alright let's get started" Tracy said clipping the bracelet on Sam's wrist while Crys did the same for Michael. Tracy pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Crys traced her fingers lightly over Michael's clothed chest down to his crotch making his breath hitch in his throat. Crys straddled Michael and kissed him fiercely while removing his shirt with the snap of her fingers. She ground her hips against his making him moan into her mouth. She smirked and stood up from his lap to remove his jeans.

"Lift your hips" She commanded. Michael did as she asked and allowed her to remove his jeans. Crys looked over to Tracy who had gotten Sam out of everything except his boxers which both girls left on the boys for now. Crys and Tracy went behind Michael and Sam to the table where they had whips, vibrators and hormone injections laid out neatly. Crys picked up a whip and smacked it against her hand making Michael and Sam look at each other nervously before trying to look back at the girls. Crys walked back to Michael and lightly traced the whip over his chest and abs before giving him a quick smack on his back. He moaned and leaned forward for her exposing more of his back. Crys whacked the whip harder off his lower back the marks already beginning to show. Sam noticed that both girls were wearing very little clothing. While Tracy was still at the table Sam roamed his eyes over Crys getting slightly turned on by her outfit. He didn't want Tracy to see so he thought of Dean to try calm his growing erection. Tracy came back around with a similar whip to Crys', she gave Sam a quick smack on the chest before whacking his back hard. Sam clenched his teeth to keep from hissing at the pain. He looked over at Michael and Crys and saw that Michael was enjoying it. Sam felt Tracy give him a smack on the ass making him groan. Michael leaned back when Crys trailed the whip along his abs and chest and moaned hard when she whipped him again.

"You like that?" She whispered seductively. Michael quickly nodded and looked into her hazel eyes with his blue ones. Sam found himself slightly enjoying the smacks he was receiving on his back, chest and ass. Crys gripped Michael's chin and crouched down in front of him.

"Have you been a good angel?" She asked smiling slightly. He nodded and was pleased when Crys kissed him roughly. He returned the kiss and opened his mouth to her when he felt her tongue at his lips. He was tempted to buck his hips into her but restrained himself from doing so not wanting to get punished. Tracy straddled Sam and pressed her lips to his while slowly grinding against his dick. After a few minutes both girls pulled away and walked back over to the table to grab an injection each. Crys kneeled in front of Michael and pressed the needle into his arm slowly injecting the silver liquid into his bloodstream. Michael closed his eyes and tried not to grind against her. Once Michael had been injected Crys removed the chains from above his head and attached them to a hook behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously before Crys walked up to Tracy and pulled her into a deep kiss. Michael's jaw dropped at his mate but was slightly aroused at the scene as well. Sam just stared at them and tried to cover up his own erection. Tracy slipped her tongue into Crys' mouth while Crys slapped her ass hard making her moan into Crys' mouth. Michael started to shift his hips to get into a more comfortable position as Sam did the same. After a few more seconds both girls pulled away from each other and sauntered back to their boys. Crys noticed the look in Michael's eyes as jealousy.

"You can't tell me you didn't find that arousing" She stated cupping him through his boxers earning her a moan in response.

"Though so" She muttered going back to the table. She came back a few seconds later and swiftly pulled Michael's boxers down his legs revealing his hard, flushed cock. She grinned and slipped a cock ring over him as he sent a half glare her way. Michael noticed Tracy did the same with Sam and turned his attention back to Crys who was smirking. Crys pulled the chain attached to his wrists making him stand up, she attached the chain to another hook before giving him a quick kiss. He tilted his head at her silently wondering what she was going to do until he felt her kiss down his chest, abs and hips before taking his cock into her mouth. He groaned and tried not to buck his hips when she felt her tongue run over the slit. Crys firmly placed her hands on his hips holding him steady as she gave him a reward for complying with her. Tracy removed Sam's boxers and bent him over a small table before smearing lube on her fingers. She parted his cheeks and slowly pushed two fingers into his ass earning her a moan from him. She added another finger and began thrusting them teasingly while reaching her other hand around and stroked his cock. Crys continued sucking Michael for another few minutes until she pulled away from him and went back to the table to grab a vibrator. Michael whimpered at the loss and was soon bent over a table that Crys conjured up. She chained him down and slicked a vibrator in lube before gently pushing it into his ass. Michael groaned and bucked his hips backwards earning him a slap on the ass from Crys. She walked around so she was in front of him and kissed him gently before running her hands over his back and shoulders soothingly making him hum and moan in approval. Crys kissed him again and moved back around him. She gripped the vibrator and started to gently thrust it in and out of him. Tracy pulled her fingers out of Sam's ass and flipped him till he was lying on his back with his cock curled up to his stomach. Tracy got on her knees and took Sam's cock in her mouth as a reward for obeying her. Sam groaned when Tracy ran her tongue around the head of his cock and the slit. Crys kissed along Michael's spine as she continued to thrust the vibrator in him, she turned the vibrations on its highest setting watching as he jolted forward with a moan. Crys pulled the vibrator out of his ass and flipped him so he was in the same position as Sam. Michael leaned up slightly and groaned when Crys straddled him and began riding his cock. She bent down and kissed along his chest, neck and jaw while his cock was throbbing inside her begging for some release. Tracy got in the same position as Crys and began riding Sam while unchaining his wrists. Crys was about to unchain Michael when he muttered something to her in Enochian making her shrug and place her hands on his shoulders as she continued to ride him. Tracy kissed Sam passionately and positioned his hands so they were on her hips. Tracy unclipped the bracelet from Sam and Crys snapped her fingers making the cock rings on Michael and Sam disappear. Sam groaned and came inside Tracy while she still had to cum. Michael pulled away from a kiss he shared with Crys and gestured to the bracelet with his head. Crys nodded and kissed him again while removing it. She also removed the chains on his wrists allowing him to place his hands on her waist. Crys and Tracy came after a couple of minutes followed by Michael. Crys remained straddling Michael and continued to kiss him while Tracy got off Sam and unchained his ankles. After a few more minutes Crys got off Michael and snapped them all clean and dressed like nothing had happened.

"Now I know why you hate those bracelets" Sam stated once they were in the living room.

"They are evil contraptions" Crys replied entwining her fingers with Michael's.

"Just out of curiosity how has your sex life been since we tied up the girls?" Michael asked Sam.

"Better" He nodded.

"That's the last time I ever eat anything you make" Sam muttered to Crys.

"Would you have preferred it if I hit you with a frying pan?" Tracy laughed and pulled Sam towards the door.

"Thanks Crys" Tracy said before leaving.

"Did you really want me to keep the chains on you?" Crys asked Michael once Sam and Tracy left.

"I found it quite arousing watching you take control" He replied nipping at her bottom lip.

"Maybe I should do it more often" She said playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Maybe" He commented before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
